dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Villains
Rise of the Villains is when all villains escape Hell; even ones that have been reincarnated or artificially created. Story "You will let us out King Yemma or you will die." Cell said. "And what if I don't want to. If you kill me there is no way you can leave."said King Yemma. "If is so then let it be done." said Cell preparing to fire a Death Beam. "Wait! He is not telling the truth there is another way." said an unknown voice. "Who said that and what is the other way?"asked Cell. "I did," said Dr. Gero. "If we reawaken Janemba he can tear a hole through hell and Earth." "Dr. Gero, master, that is a wonderful idea but how do we do it?"asked Cell. "See that demon over there grab him."said Gero. With the Ginyu Force charging for him when the grab the ogre and brought it to Gero. Dr. Gero grabbed the ogre and though him at the Spirit Cleanser and then shot a ki blast at it. And there was Janemba in his 2nd form. "I am alive again!"screamed Janemba. "Janemba we were hoping you could tear a gate from hear to Earth so we could get our revenge."said Gero. "Yes I will." said Janamba tearing the way to Earth. "Dad I am going to hang with Bulla."said Pan. "Okay but don't be back late."said Gohan. Pan took off to head for Capsule Corp. to get Bulla. Half way there see saw a giant whole in the sky. She took off as fast as she could to Capsule Corp. to get Vegeta. "Vegeta, Vegeta where are you?"asked Pan screaming. "Why do you need Vegeta darling?"asked Bulma. "Hell has broken loose again."said Pan. Vegeta hearing Pan screaming originally came running. "What do you want that your screaming?"asked Vegeta. "Hell has broken loose again."said Pan. Vegeta dropped his pop and ran outside to see the hole in the sky and seeing the villains coming from it. "Not again, Kakarot put the fate of this world in my hands so its up to me to stop them."said Vegeta turning into a Super Saiyan 4. Gohan sensing this knew something was wrong. So he ran outside to see the hole and the villains. He turned into a Super Saiyan 2, and Trunks and Goten who wear hanging out also sensed this and turned into Super Saiyans. They all rushed to where Vegeta was and saw him fighting agianst Cell who had gotten stronger from training and loosing in fights in hell. "Trunks, Goten, I want you to to fuse and become a Super Saiyan 3." said Gohan. "Why?"asked Trunks and Goten. "Because I see Omega Shenron."said Gohan. Trunks and Goten in horror do the fusion dance successfully and head for Omega Shenron. "Oh! Who are you?"asked Omega. "Your killer."said Gotenks turning into a Super Saiyan 3. Omega Shenron sat there laughing until he saw the fusion jacket remembering where he saw it before he charged at them but they over powered him, and killed him. They quickly started killing off other villains. Gohan was still standing there. "Okay you can do this Gohan it can't be that hard."said Gohan to himself as he started to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. "Yes! I can transform into an Es Es 3."said Gohan when he took off to help the others. Vegeta was winning in the fight against Cell. "You've gotten stronger since you were on the earth the last time."said Vegeta."But not strong enough as he shot a ki blast at him and killed him. Vegeta then took off to help the others. Back in Hell Janemba was watching it all and he was getting mad. "Brolys Its your turn you go and get rid of them along with you Hatchiyack."said Janemba. "Janamba may we go fight again because we can still through the gate."asked Omega. "Very well, but fail again and you will stay here."said Janemba. Omage and the others took off back to Earth to fight. "Soon I will have my revenge on them. Dr. Gero do you think Hatchiyack can really defeat Vegeta?"asked Janemba. "Yes I do I made him as strong as Super 17. Before I just increased his power and before he could take out Super Saiyan 4 Goku."said Gero. "Good."said Janemba before he started laughing like crazy. Vegeta looked of into the distance and saw Hatchiyack floating. "Not you again. Big Bang Attack!"yelled Vegeta blasting him to pieces. 'There is no way we can take them all on they'll just keep coming back, but if we can pull what I have in mind off it just might work.'thought Vegeta. "Boys!"Vegeta yelled. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, as they ended up defusing, looked at Vegeta and flew to him. "Come with me."he said. They all took off following Vegeta. "Hey, guys, you done already?"asked Bulma when they got there. "Bulma, is the Blutz Wave Generator working?"asked Vegeta. "Yes. Why?"she asked. "I plan on getting them to Super Saiyan 4. For Trunks and Goten it might be a little hard because they've never turned into a Great Ape. But, Gohan, might be able to because I remember my first fight with Kakarot and Gohan managed to regain sort of a conscious."he replied. "Vegeta, that is an amazing idea."said Bulma."Follow me." Everyone followed Bulma to a huge room with the Generator. "Okay all of you turn into Super Saiyans."said Vegeta. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan turned into Super Saiyan and right as they turned they were blasted with blutz waves. They started to transform into Golden Great Apes. When they finished transforming Vegeta didn't want to take any chances so he turned into a Super Saiyan 4 and smacked all of them in the head. A minute later there were three more Super Saiyan 4's in the room. "So much power."said Gohan. "I feel like I could beet anyone."said Trunks. "I'm hungry."said Goten. "You moron this is no time for food!"screamed Vegeta smacking him in the head."Now let's take off before they do to mush damage." With that they headed off for battle. Category:Fan Fiction Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin